


【AM】5年，1个月，3天 （1）

by Diceyes_erin



Series: 5年，1个月，3天 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Gwaine (Merlin), Alpha Percival (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disappointment, Divorce, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Pregnant Merlin (Merlin), Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: 现代au，abo，追妻火葬场系列Summary：梅林打算和不太成熟的亚瑟提出离婚，尽管他很爱他。
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 5年，1个月，3天 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【AM】5年，1个月，3天 （1）

电话那头传来嘈杂的声音，Merlin尽量克制着自己的焦虑，但Arthur已经挂了他三次电话了：“你在哪里？”

他刚刚被允许重新开机，就瞬间看到了页面弹出来自Mordred老师的三个红彤彤的未接来电，以及数条短信，唯独没有Arthur向他解释发生了什么的那一条。Merlin只觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛，腹部涌起股呕吐的欲望，不过也被他连同怒火、失落强忍下了。

“嘿，Merlin，我正在开会，等会儿再聊行吗？”Arthur听起来却比他更急，声音中还带了分不耐烦。背景喧闹激烈的谈论证明他没有说谎，他们正在进行一次重要的决策——关于谁是接替Uther职务的最佳人选。显然，Arthur作为他优秀的儿子占尽了优势，但Agravaine的强词夺理叫他有些招架不住。唇枪舌战于此一触即发，并且延续了三个小时。

什么时候都有可能是这场战争开始的时候，却偏偏是今天晚上。Merlin很想和他谈谈工作的问题，不过现在显然不是时候。他只得快速直奔主题：“你去接Mordred了吗？我以为我们先前说好了的？”

“……我忘了，抱歉，Merlin，麻烦你了。替我向他说声对不起。”

“Ar…”

电话被挂断了，还没等Merlin评论对方究竟有多不负责任。紧接着响起了来自幼儿园老师Freya的电话。

“你好，请问是Mordred的家长吗？”

Mordred一定会认为他和Arthur是最不靠谱的父亲了。Merlin不知等了多久才找到出站口，拖着行李箱在机场狂奔，毕竟原来一般都是Arthur来接他，他自己的方向感极差。不过即使跑到了车站还是要排长队才能搭到计程车，不等个一个小时也走不了。Merlin认命似的转向一旁的公交站，盯着站台研究了半天线路，最终幸运地坐上了末班车：没有座位，也十分拥挤。但也没得挑。期间Arthur助理来了电话，但他抽不出手来接。在接近摇摇晃晃半个小时后，带着满身疲惫，Merlin伸手拥住向他跑来的Mordred。

“Daddy——”男孩与他撞了个满怀，奶声奶气地叫着自己的名字，让他的心瞬间柔软了下来。

“麻烦你了，Freya老师，真的不好意思。”

“没事，”她笑着摆摆手，“你们家挺忙的，搞得Mordred跟我都这么熟了，但肯定也是不想这样的。”Freya委婉地表达了言外之意：他们不是合格的家长。

小家伙趴在他肩上打起了哈欠，揉了揉困倦的眼睛，吵着要回家。Freya也看出他是迫于无奈，没有多说什么。对方是个知性优雅的beta，所以对他和Arthur每次姗姗来迟也格外包容。

Merlin也不想的。Gwen过于好心帮他安排了一场公益签售会，她坚持自己应该多在这方面多上点心，哪有畅销作家会躲着签售的？别人都垂涎不已。可是自从Mordred出生后，Merlin不知不觉间改变了很多习惯，办公地点从图书馆咖啡厅变成了家里，日更也延缓为了周更。最开始的时候热血上头的他可是一天几万字几万字地写，即使和Arthur约会几天也有足够的存稿。在每天面对嚎啕大哭的孩子和不懂事的丈夫的境地下，他对写作的热情已经淡了许多。Merlin每天担心的不是Mordred生病了就是Arthur又忘了怎么系领带了。至于故事嘛，他会留到睡觉前好好想一想的。

上天保佑他拦到了计程车，这大概是唯一一件值得庆幸的事了。刚上车，Arthur终于来了消息。

菜头  
今天我不回去了，早点休息吧。接到Mordred了吗？爱你:)

Merlin   
在回家的路上，小家伙睡着了。

菜头  
那就好。

菜头  
明天是假期，带Mordred去玩吗？我们很久没有一起出去了。

Merlin  
我很累，下次吧。 

Merlin  
而且你应该要加班吧，还是别叫Mordred白高兴了。 

菜头  
也好。早点休息，傻瓜。

这就是他们相处的方式了，连交流都像应付。锁上屏幕，困意与疲倦由四肢百骸蔓延开来，但他还不能睡。Merlin将脑袋抵在车窗上，一只手轻拍着男孩的后背。窗外加州夜景正好，一两滴雨落下，提醒他早早拿出准备好的雨伞。抱住孩子手没法拎箱子，到家的一两步路也就显得格外漫长——他还是不得不淋湿了半边肩膀，然后打了个喷嚏。Mordred不安地动了动，眨巴着眼睛。

“Papa又不在家吗？”

Merlin一时间都不知道该怎么回答。

*  
至于把Mordred哄睡着，整理好行李，再洗漱完，已经又不知不觉到了凌晨。他提前吃好了感药，以免发烧。但他又不自觉忘了身体的禁忌——这段期间他是被禁止服用其他药物的。Merlin的粗心正是为什么他现在狼狈地扶着洗手台呕吐的原因，整个胃部蜷缩成一团，后颈直冒冷汗。烧了杯热水缩回床上，Merlin不知是因为疼痛还是混乱的思绪，还可能是Mordred的呼噜和放在他肚子上的脚丫，像极了他另一个父亲，那个叫他死心塌地的金发alpha。

他和Arthur，到底是什么时候开始疏远的呢？

是无数次对不起，无数次加班没法回家，无数次被推迟的约会，还有无数次缺席的晚餐。Arthur与他唯一的关联，似乎只剩下Mordred了。前几周的流产反而让他感到释然，他不想再多一个牵挂帮他绑住Arthur——

而Arthur也不会知道。

是的，他骗了Arthur自己是回英国看Hunith，为了避免不必要的争执。那只是一次意外，并且那个孩子本来就不应该存在。他和Arthur的家本就如履薄冰，不需要再多一个羁绊。

他本来都下定决心离婚了，那个无意间失去的孩子却叫他不舍。包括睡在他身旁的Mordred也一样。Merlin贪恋这最后点温暖，也不抱指望地爱着Arthur。人不能总是把花瓶打碎就买新的，架吵完还要维持幅笑脸，也不能把玩笑和恶作剧当成日常。他的生活一团糟，也没有精力来处理愉悦。爱情以神圣的名义用各种琐事将他压垮到不堪一击，折磨他的肉体，叫他担忧不靠谱的爱人，还要求他宽容接受伴侣所有不周。他是有义务这么做，也应该这么做，但不是反反复复，日日无常。

可他当初爱上Arthur也正是因为这些幼稚却又可爱的东西。

心想着Arthur明天也不会有空到回家看看，Merlin默默计划去医院做个复查，让善解人意的Guinevere帮忙照看Mordred。门诊可能会排许久的队，但他愿意等。似乎刺鼻的消毒水都比毫无生气的房屋更加迷人。

*  
他一定是太疯狂才会对着小孩子发脾气。起因是Mordred在翻他的背包，企图寻找自己有没有新的手稿。

“你觉得你在做什么，嗯？”

Merlin的语气也许是太凶了，他自己都没注意：他这么生气只是因为害怕Mordred不小心看到他没来得及清出来的检查报告，尽管小家伙都不一定看得懂。

不知不觉，他开始把对于Arthur的不满发泄在孩子身上。

Mordred嘟着嘴，眼泪巴巴地盯着他。Merlin满怀歉意俯下身，伸手拭去泪珠，把孩子搂在怀里。

“我很抱歉，Mordred，我很抱歉。”

这是他和Arthur在一起的第五年。


End file.
